Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move
Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move (En Español:Mano en Mi Bolsillo/Siento la Tierra Moverse), es una canción que sera presentada en el episodio Jagged Little Tapestry. Las versiones originales son de Alanis Morissette y Carole King respectivamente. Contexto de la Cancion Lo que comienza como Santana y Brittany demostrando un mashup de la clase, se convierte en un espectáculo atractivo alegre, culminando con Santana proponiendole matrimonio a Brittany. Por supuesto, ella dice que sí. Letra Santana: I'm broke but I'm happy Brittany: I'm poor but I'm kind Santana: I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah Brittany: I'm high but I'm grounded Santana: I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby What it all comes down to Brittany: What it all comes down to Santana: Is that everything's gonna be Brittany y Santana: Fine, fine, fine Cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is giving a high five Santana: Cause I got one hand in my pocket Brittany: I feel the earth move under my feet Santana: I feel the sky tumbling down (Brittany: Tumbling down) Santana (y Brittany): I feel my (heart start to trembling) Whenever you're around (Brittany: You're around) What it all comes down to (Brittany: What it all comes down to) Is that everything's gonna be (quite alright) Brittany y Santana: Cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is flicking a cigarette Brittany: Yeah, I got one hand in my pocket (Santana: Oo, baby) Baby Santana: When I see your face Brittany y Santana: Mellow as the month of May Santana (y Brittany): Oh, darling (Brittany: Darling) I can't stand it when you (look at me that way) Brittany y Santana: I feel drunk but I'm sober I'm young and I'm underpaid I'm tired but I'm working, yeah Santana: And what it all comes down to, my friends Yeah Is that everything's just (Brittany: I feel the sky tumbling down) Santana: Fine, fine, fine Brittany y Santana (Santana): (I feel my) heart start to trembling Whenever you're around (Well I've got) one hand in my pocket Santana: And the other one is playing the piano Brittany: I feel the earth move under my feet Santana: Well I've got (Brittany y Santana: One hand in my pocket) And the other one is playing the piano Brittany: I feel the earth move under my feet Santana: And what it all comes down to, my friends (Brittany: What it all comes down to) Yeah, is that everything's just Brittany y Santana: Fine, fine, fine (Santana: Cause I've got) one hand in my pocket And the other one is hailing a taxi cab Brittany (y Santana): I feel the sky (tumbling down) Curiosidades * Esta mezcla contiene más estrofas de la canción: "Hand in My Pocket" que de "I Feel the earth move". Ya que de la segunda solo se escuchan en su mayoría las estrofas repetitivas, y no parte central de la misma. * I Feel the Earth Move se puede escuchar de fondo en el episodio Blame It on the Alcohol cuando Rachel va a besar a Blaine. * Es la primera vez que Brittany y Santana cantan un Mash-Up como dueto. * Es la primera vez que Brittany hace notas altas. * Es la primera canción que se canta en el salón de coro desde New Directions. * Después de la canción, Santana le propone matrimonio a Brittany. Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Duetos de Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Duetos Brittana Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones del episodio Jagged Little Tapestry